An intelligent vehicle may include at least one of an ultrasound sensor, an image sensor, a laser sensor, and a LiDAR sensor, all of which are replaceable with human sight. The intelligent vehicle may be an autonomous vehicle configured to automatically drive without a driver's operation while collecting information related to driving of the vehicle, and recognizing an object, e. g. obstacles around the vehicle by using at least one sensor. Accordingly, when the driver could not correctly recognize a road condition, due to driver's negligence, mistake, and the limitation of the sight, the vehicle may help the recognition of the road condition, and thus, an accident may be prevented.
Due to the development in the sensor and antenna technology, the intelligent vehicle may receive driving information of adjacent vehicles, road condition information, emergency message information between vehicles, as well as route guide and traffic jam information through intelligent transportation system (ITS) service, and the intelligent vehicle may control the driving based on the received information.
When the intelligent vehicle communicates with the ITS using an external antenna apparatus, there may be eccentricity caused by a metal in a roof panel.
When vehicles communicate each other, the eccentricity may cause a shorting effective communication range and leading to poor communication since an antenna of a host vehicle is not focused on a partner vehicle.
The external antenna apparatus may be an omnidirectional antenna and may transmit radiant energy to an upper side of a vehicle body as well as a front side and a rear side of the vehicle itself. Therefore, some of the radiant energy may be wasted, and thus, a radiation area may be reduced.